


A helping hand

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad with a Happy Ending, i felt they overlooked how she would have felt in season 5, i just wanna give her a big hug, rosita is a saving grace, rositara - Freeform, sad tara, she lost everyone, this is a sad one, tw:Suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tara is feeling lost and sad after everything that went down at the prison. She blames herself and feels alone and hopeless. Lucky for her she meets a certain latina that will help her in more ways than one.





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> tw: sucidal thoughts and a kind of attempt? tara is very depressed during this, please dont read if this could be triggering.

Tara POV:

Glenn saved me. Not from the walkers, but from myself. I was ready to blow my brains out just before he had seen me. I watched Brian shoot Meghan in the head. I watched Lilly let the walkers devour her. In just one day I lost everyone I love.

The guilt was the worst part. It was my idea to keep Brian around. I pushed Lilly to leave the apartment. Its all my fault they died. And then that old man.... I was the first to volunteer. I was part of the group who separated Glenn from his wife. I have so much guilt. I can't take it.

We came across 3 people on the road. They seem nice enough, they even offered to help, even though the more butch one of the group, Abraham, didn't want to. Right now we are all by the fire, everyone except me, Abraham, and the only other girl Rosita are asleep.

Abraham is on watch, but I couldn't sleep. I can never sleep much anymore. My eyes are glued to the fire but my mind is elsewhere.

Rosita POV:

Although I don't know that Tara girl very well, something about how shes been acting is very worrying. She feels she owes Glenn something, she even walked on an injured knee for him. Shes as determined to get Glenn to his wife as Abraham is with Eugene to D.C.

I feel the strange urge to protect her. She tries to hide it but I can see how sad she is. I'm worried she might try something. I've hardly spoken to her since we hit the road, so I wouldn't even know what to say to her.

I'm sitting across the fire, right across from her. Her eyes look so distant. Something within me burst, making me stand up and go over to her so I could bring her back from wherever her mind has drifted to.

Taras POV:

All of the sudden I feel I soft tap to my shoulder. I was so deep in thought that I almost jumped out of my skin at this action.

"Shit Man I didn't hear you sit down" I say with a chuckle, after I noticed it was Rosita.

"Sorry, I just saw you were awake and seen as I can't sleep I thought I'd join you" she said with a sweet smile.

I smile back, that damn smile was infectious. After awhile of chatting about DC and other little things, Rosita begins to yawn.

"You should try get some shut eye,we will be moving in a few hours" I tell her. She moves to lie down without saying a word and closes her eyes beside me.

"You need sleep too" she mumbles sleepily. My smile slowly disappears as I begin to think about sleeping. Every time I close my eyes I see my sister dying. I see my dead niece. Although I had forgotten the guilt as I spoke to Rosita, it all came creeping back and i'm left alone to go further into the darkness.

*some days later*

I'm exhausted I haven't slept in days. We found Glenn's wife and are on our way to terminus. I thought the guilt would go away if I brought him back to his wife, but hearing that she is the old mans daughter, made it worse. She thanked me.

I feel eyes on me. I look to the right to see Rosita staring at me, her eyes full of worry. I can't even work up a smile to her. I'm so fucking miserable. I look away as I see Rosita coming towards me.

However, before she reaches me, my vision becomes blurry. Next of all everything goes black.

Rosita POV:

she looks so exhausted. I'm pretty sure she hasn't slept since the first day we met, and even then it couldn't of been more than an hour at best. As i'm looking at her, she turns her head and we make eye contact. What I saw broke my heart. Her face was as pale as ever, with bags underneath her sad exhausted eyes.

As I begin to walk over to her, I notice she begins losing balance. Next thing I know, Tara is on the ground. We all run over to her. I turn her over and rest her head on my lap. Shes out cold.

"What happened? " asked Maggie. "I don't know she just fell. She hasn't been sleeping the past few days" I say, i'm so worried. We needed to rest for awhile anyway. We set up camp while I kept Tara's head on my lap. I stroke her hair soothingly, praying that shes okay.

About an hour or so had passed since Tara passed out, when I feel her stirring on my lap. "Hey you" I say softly when I see her eyes opening.

Taras POV:

"What happened?" I ask rubbing my throbbing head, I had such a headache.

"You passed out" Rosita spoke softly, still stroking my head. It felt so nice. I realize my head is still on Rositas lap, but part of me wanted to stay there.

"Wanna try sit up?" Damn. I nod wordlessly and slowly sit up with the aid of Rositas hand. I look around at everyone getting on with their own thing. I make eye contact with Maggie and she smiles sweetly at me. I'm such a burden on these people. They had to stop for me.

" we will be moving after dinner" Glenn said, looking right at me with two cans of beans in his hands. "She only just woke up from collapsing!" Rosita exclaimed. Shes always defending me.

"Its okay the group can leave then" I said without any emotion in my voice. My choice in words has Rosita giving me a confused glance. I purposely said it that way. I wasn't going with them. I couldn't.

About 15 minutes pass before I get up to 'go to the bathroom'. I can't live with this guilt. It's already eaten me up. The group would carry on as normal. They'll be fine. Before I leave Rosita runs up to me. She's been looking at me ever since I last spoke.

"Why didn't you say we?" She asked with curiosity. I shrug and reply "that's what I meant, guess I just phrased it weirdly" I say with a smile and a chuckle. She doesn't laugh or smile back. I excuse myself and head into the woods. I was ready.

I sit by a tree. I've the gun in my shaking hands. My breathing picks up and my eyes begin to swell. All the pain and guilt comes flashing back all at once. I see everyone I love dying. "Its all my fault" I whisper as I press my hands and the side of the gun into my forehead as I cried. I slowly place the gun to my right temple.

Just before I put my finger on the trigger, I hear cracking twigs. Next thing I know i'm being knocked over and something is grabbing my arm. Rosita. Shes screaming at me, pleading me to let the gun go. I let go of it, vaguely seeing Rosita take it through my tears.

"Give me the gun! Its all my fault! My family's dead because of me!" I scream at her, i'm sobbing uncontrollably now. Rosita sits beside me and cradles me in her arms. "I'm not losing you" she says tearily.

As I cry into her chest, with her rubbing my back, I start apologizing vigorously. As I begin to calm down, I sit up and look at her. "Why do you care what happens to me?" I ask, my voice broken from crying. Without saying a word, she cups my face and kisses me passionately.

Never have I ever been so happy to of gotten a helping hand.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> thats a wrap folks!! i hope you enjoy it and il be making more in the future <3


End file.
